Orphanage (series)
This article is about the series. If you were looking for a location, see Ocra's Orphanage. ---- Orphanage is series made by Kavra and series alongside BACON'S ADVENTURE. The first part aired on July 2nd, 2017 and part 6, the last part, aired on September 10th 2017. The series revolve around two siblings, Evan and Eliza. They seem like ordinary humans, but they are not, since they have got telekinetic and electrokinetic control powers. Evan finds out that the Nanny tormented the orphans and the relations between the characters are being created, which sometimes, unfortunately, end up in death. Story Evan arrives to Ocra's Orphanage with his social worker, Miss Pinktastic. Evan arrives to the living room for orphans and one of them, in panic, tells him he has to leave. However, it is not long until Miss Pinktastic finishes the paper work and has to leave. The orphan, whose name is Jur, glares at Evan in horror, saying it's too late. Then, the director of the orphanage enters with a knife, laughing maniacally. Evan gets scared and at that moment electric devices in the room begin crackling. A chase takes place, with Ocra, the director and the nanny, ending up in the kitchen, wanting food. Orphan named Ashley gives her a tray of cheeseburgers. Her eye gets poked and Ocra ate all of the food (along with tray) and forces orphans to go to sleep. In the bedroom, orphan named Lucas blames Evan for the riot, while Jur defends Evan. Orphan named Skyler is afraid of the Tower, but Daniel, another orphan, has an idea, and that is to break out. No one agrees to go with him, resulting in him going alone and being caught by Ocra. She, then, drags him into the Tower. Screams are heard from inside of it, implying he has been attacked by something. However, soon afterwards he is killed and Lucas is very mad, pushing Evan to the floor. Evan rages, lights crakcle and he raises Lucas in the air. Then Ocra arrives. When Ocra finds out that Evan's "hacking" are, in fact, his powers, she wants to use him as a weapon. However, bad side of the powers is that he can't control them unless he is provoked. She drags him to the Tower, and in the meantime, Daniel, who is mouthless and pale, goes out of the Tower and into the bedroom. Suddenly, Miss Pinktastic arrives with two more orphans, Evan's sisters Eliza and Caroline. Lucas wakes up and no one knows what exactly happened to Daniel. At the moment Ocra says Miss Pinktastic has paperwork for her, Evan makes his way out of the Tower and recognizes Eliza. Before Miss Pinktastic could call the police, Ocra killed her. Evan, in the meantime, does not remember Caroline and Eliza has plan to kill evil nanny, since she wields the power necklace too. At the moment she arrives, Eliza puts Jur and Lucas under her spell, making them assault Ocra. Jur takes Ocra's glasses off and Lucas forcefully her hair. At that moment, she asks for help and her son came out of the Tower. He knocks Lucas out and Jur puts Ocra to the knife-point. Ocra's Son then knocks out Eliza, causing her to lose control over the two boys. Ocra then attacks Eliza and Evan rages, raising Ocra in the air. When he sees this, her son knocks Evan out. At this moment, he uses his powers to break the window glass and to launch Ocra's Son to the end of the world. Eliza then kicks in and assaults Ocra's persona, turning her into a good person and obeying her. Skyler and Daniel appear. Ocra has gone to clean the orphanage. While Ocra cleans the orphanage from mess, orphans convene in the living room, with Lucas giving Eliza a muffin. Ashley is not happy with this, but when she listens to the commercial that says scientist of Robloxia have found a way to imprison the players in capsule, she goes to the reception room and cruelly smiles. Eliza then tries to fix Daniel but fails because he died, even though he is in some sort of dead-alive state. Ocra goes to bring some food to the orphans. Ashley, after short talk to Lucas, knocks Eliza and steals her necklace, trying to initiate the powers. However, since Eliza was born with the powers, Ashley's attempts are futile. Then she begins to control Lucas and he kills Ashley by throwing her at tremendous speed at the corner of the living room. The impact was so strong that her neck broke upon it. When sitting next to Ashley's corpse, Skyler notices Ashley recorded Eliza's process of trying to fix Daniel. Jur and Evan are talking in the bedroom, with Evan pointing out he can't stop his sister from going on a rampage with her powers. Eliza, while seeing they receive their own rooms, and Lucas becomes primary antagonist, while driving Evan to craziness. Skyler attempts to see what she can do with Daniel about the record, while Eliza wants Evan to discard Ashley's corpse. In the meantime, Lucas kills Jur and mocks Evan about it. At that moment, Evan loses his sanity and slams Lucas against the wall, causing a long death sound. Caroline notices what happened and Skylar recorded it. After recording Lucas' death, Skylar went back to the reception room computer where Daniel waited for her. She used it so she could contact the organization which created the imprisonment capsule. At the organization, female scientist suggests they should visit Ocra's Orphanage. The leader scientist doubts that Eliza and Evan's powers are considered "hacking", but still names them "powers". Before leaving, his colleague prepared the capsule. The scientists arrive to the orphanage with the police, where they meet Skyler and mistake her for Ashley at first. Before doing anything else, she reminds them of the promise to help Daniel, but the leader, who is a little bit reluctant by that, decides to discuss about it later and she leads them to Eliza and Evan. Skyler anxiously explains to Evan that the organization's help is needed to stop Eliza from killing every last one in the orphanage. The leader cruelly tells them they are going with him, but before Evan could initiate his powers, police broke in. At this moment, his anger triggers the powers and uses telekinesis on every policeman to cause their necks to snap except the two, who remained. The police now shoots at Evan, but the leader yells in horror, not wanting them unharmed. However, it's too late: Evan is dead. This provokes Eliza, who, at the moment leader's colleague deploys the capsule, initiates her seduction powers to shoot the scientists. The leader and the colleague are shot first, then is the female scientist. However, before being shot, she manages to activate the capsule. Pink smoke began to rise around the capsule until it was clear what remained of the capsule: a staff. The staff began glowing orange, and Eliza, in horror, finds out she is slowly getting sucked into the lava gem and lets out one long ''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ''before being completely absorbed. Since her complete essence was restricted to the staff, the policemen under seduction spells died. Eliza screams in rage, not knowing where she is, a lot of corpses lay on the floor... and at that moment, Ocra, her old self again, enters the room, very angry. Skyler and Caroline, the only orphans alive (not including Daniel in his state) are shocked. Several decades later, when Ocra's Orphanage was abandoned, Bacon stumbled upon it and explored its interior. In the living room, where the ultimate incident occurred, he finds the staff used to imprison Eliza. He takes it and initiates its powers. Characters Trivia * Orphanage is the first Kavra's series that use another font for characters' speech lines. * Orphanage is the second Kavra's series that use idle animations for the characters. * Orphanage is considered to be one of the most violent Kavra's stories, implied by exquisite number of brutal deaths and corpses. * In the final part, it is revealed that the story takes place several decades before BULLY series. It is unknown does Bacon's discovery of the staff take place after Red Dress Girl, Blue Boy and Noob attend the school to get away with crimes or at the end of BULLY. ** Orphanage is the second series to show the chronological connection between separate series, the first one being Bacon's Adventure. * Orphanage is the first Kavra's series where a protagonist died. Gallery Category:Stories Category:Orphanage